Firsts
by I Will Consume Your Soul
Summary: Murtagh x Eragon. If you had the choice to pick the perfect moment, what would your first s be like? Rating: M for SLASH, M/M and incest. working on bonus chapter


A/N: Hello and welcome to another one of my lovely fanfiction. Or at least you might think they are. Eh. Shrugs Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. It's great. Murtagh x Eragon. If you don't like yaoi, flame me whatever. Or even incest for that matter. I don't care, as long as you do something. Even press back. I hope this doesn't rot your brain too much. But either way, we all love Eragon x Murtagh. Merry Christmas Katherine :)

I decide how the story goes, and that's how it's going to stay. :P Oh yeah, tell me of any mistakes you find. I'll try to change them. Not making any promises though, I'm not very big on commitment. Or am I? Well :P

Well anyway this is based off of what I read, and saw in the movie. I haven't read Eldest yet (Okay when I wrote this I hadn't read it yet. I read it now), I do know what happens though. I read fanfiction, thus I ruined it for myself. WAY TO GO! -Sobs- this takes place in the Hadarac Desert and Tronjheim/Varden whatever!! You all know you loved the part when they were fighting, rolling around on the ground. Slowly Eragon parted his lips! Lol sorry, got carried away there. Fwoosh. Anyway. A comment, reviews, adds. Thanks. Anyway enjoy the porn. Read and Review! I reworked some parts, so those who read the original some parts I changed.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Eragon, or am writing this for re-sale and all of that other stuff. If I was I'd be rich! Also the last scene is from the book, which is the final battle with Eragon and Durze. I shortened it and changed some parts; I will not and do not claim ownership of any of the characters last scene...or any other scenes, despite what I do with them. Sadly all rights are reserved to Christopher Paolini. Damn him to the pits of Hell. With Lucifer. That bastard tried to cheat me in poker, so Dante, Vergil and I threw him into a lava pit. I own his sexy harem now. Yes! For the time being. Then we shall fight! TO THE DEATH! AHAHAH!!

Summary: (Takes place where I told you) Eragon shares how much he feels for Murtagh. Can he possibly return the feelings Eragon has for him?

One-shot (Or is it?) (not anymore since I'm working on that special chapter for what two years now? Lazy.)

Title: Firsts.

Pairings: Eragon x Murtagh (yay)

Rating: M

Warnings: Spoilers! So if you don't like spoilers then leave if you wish. Character death, incest, yaoi and OOCness. Etc. got it? Good.

* * *

Eragon sighed heavily staring into the fire. He hated how Arya was dying and they couldn't move fast enough to get to the Varden and seek assistance. Even with a dragon, he had to worry about getting everything there in one piece, and not just her. He liked helping people. It made him feel, even if only to one person, important. But this situation was just…depressing.

Saphira nudged Eragon with her large, blue nose. His uneasiness was hers as well. 'What is the matter, little one?' Her large blue eyes searched his for answers.

He smiled gently, reaching out to rest a hand on the bridge of her nose. He reached out to her with his mind. 'It's nothing, Saphira.' He removed his hand from her nose turning back to stare into the fire.

Saphira huffed laying her head down on the soft sand. She had a good idea what was wrong and wondered why she bothered asking.

Murtagh, noticing Eragon's strange behavior starred at the younger boy curiously. When Eragon's eyes met his he spoke. "You are obviously fretting that we won't make it in time. Right, Eragon? If you're going to lie to me and Saphira about how you are feeling, at least make it believable." He scowled at the blonde.

Eragon looked down, running his hands over the sand gently. "I know. I'm just worried over our journey's outcome. Things aren't really looking up. What if one of us dies? What if we all do? Then what? What will we do?"

Murtagh walked over to the blonde kneeling in front of him.

Before the blonde could react, Murtagh pulled him into a hug.

The dark-haired boy sighed lightly. "Well, I cannot ease your worry Eragon. I'm not going to promise you anything will happen, or that something won't. I don't know myself. We all will just have to hope for the best, and see where it goes from there. I can just try to be there, fighting by your side, for as long as possible."

The blonde hugged the older boy back. "I…don't think I can handle to lose another person who is important to me." He closed his eyes tightly trying to block out the flood of images of Garrow and Brom's deaths. He hated the Empire a little more each time someone close to him died. It added fuel to the fire.

Murtagh shifted unhooking Zar'roc from Eragon's back, drawing him closer. "What would you do if I died Eragon?"

Eragon shifted against the older boy resting his head on the older boy's left shoulder; his light breathing caressing the other's neck. He gave Murtagh a quick, steady answer. "I would slaughter whoever cut you down in battle."

Murtagh was silent for a moment before he responded, "Why would you seek retribution for my death?"

"For one reason…you mean a lot more to me than any other person. Even Arya! I know it seems like I love her a lot because I'm going so far…but I don't. I just want to be able to help people." He paused for a second before continuing. "But you, Murtagh mean more to me than someone who needs help. I'm in love with you and not them."

Murtagh leaned closer to the blonde blushing slightly. He'd felt a strong attraction to the other boy, but never expected the same kind of feelings in return. He'd just figured Eragon was in love with Arya. Considering how hard he was trying to keep her alive. "…I…No one's ever told me they loved me before." He grabbed the other boy's chin pressing his lips to the blonde's.

Eragon's eyes widened slightly, black tresses of hair lightly touching his face. He turned his head slightly, kissing Murtagh back.

Murtagh pulled away slightly, now open eyes meeting with shocked yet pleased orbs. "It feels strange…Eragon."

The blonde smiled. "I know. It means a lot that I was the first one to tell you."

Murtagh hugged Eragon close again. "Me too."

* * *

They had finally reached the Varden. It had been two days since their arrival. One was spent in a tunnel with Murtagh and the other was spent alone worrying about both Murtagh and Arya.

At first he thought they'd never get in. Even after the Urgals swarmed them and he shouted "Aí Varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta **1** (See footnote at the bottom)," two times.

He was even surprised that Murtagh trusted him enough with the details of his life, of how he wasn't a bad person. Eragon knew that for himself, despite what the Varden thought of him.

Eragon sighed long and heavily Arya hadn't been responding to the healer's treatments and on their second day there, with room and board mind them, Ajihad called Eragon for a meeting with him.

Ajihad confirmed the suspicions of the boy. He'd sent Orik to retrieve the boy from his chambers only to tell the boy that Arya hadn't lived through the night.

Eragon knew what happened ever since he'd gotten up. Arya had died while he had finally gotten some sleep in a week. All of this worrying and traveling had exhausted him.

He felt terrible. There was nothing he could do to save her no matter how hard he tried. He hated losing people. It hurt. He felt like it was his fault. He looked down at the carpet, angry with himself and even more upset at her death.

"Eragon!" Ajihad's smooth, yet powerful voice echoed through the room. "You did everything you could. We did all that we could. Eragon, do not blame yourself!"

Eragon's eyes narrowed suddenly and he looked up at Ajihad. "Hm. I'd like to see Murtagh, Ajihad."

Ajihad nodded to Orik, who escorted the blond from the room, down a series of halls until they reached a small gray door guarded by a man and a dwarf. Orik nodded to the dwarf who banged three times on the door then unbolted it.

"Holler when you want to leave, Eragon." Orik nodded to the boy who didn't acknowledge the dwarf before he shut the door and listened to the bolt be put in place.

Murtagh looked up from the scroll he was reading smiling when his eyes met Eragon's form. He quickly put the scroll down walking over to the boy. "Eragon…I missed you." He gently encircled the blonde's waist with his arms, pulling him closer.

Eragon stepped forward some hugging the older boy. "I missed you too."

The older boy waited for long moments for the blonde to speak. He felt the younger boy shift against him hugging him tighter. He looked down. "Hey…what's wrong?"

Eragon shook his head not wanting to speak. He could feel a lump in his throat forming as he desperately tried to hold back his tears. He pressed his face to the older boy's shirt shaking his head when Murtagh asked again.

"Eragon," Murtagh gently kissed the blonde's neck. "Did Arya make it through the night?"

Eragon slowly shook his head this time. "I couldn't save someone…else." His voice cracked.

Murtagh frowned. "It's not your fault, Eragon. It's that bastard, Durze's fault." He felt the blonde's chest hitch painfully. He lead Eragon over to the bed sitting him down. He wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't have anything to say to make the blonde feel better. No, he couldn't think of anything to say to make the blonde feel better. So he held the blonde until he fell asleep in his arms.

Murtagh leaned against the headboard of his bed gently running his fingers through the blonde's soft locks of hair. "Everything will work out."

* * *

Hours later he faintly heard knocking and a bolt click. He ignored it until someone lightly tapped him. Murtagh sighed opening his eyes to stare at Orik. He sleepily blinked whispering to the dwarf. "Orik…what's wrong?"

"What happened? Is the Rider okay?" He crossed his arms over his chest watching Murtagh stretch.

The warrior sighed. "He exhausted himself crying **2**. He fell asleep and I wouldn't want to be rude and wake him. I didn't think it would be a problem."

Orik nodded. "I will inform Saphira and the Twins of his whereabouts." He bowed before leaving the room.

Murtagh took one of Eragon's hands in to his own.

Murtagh leaned back some trying to get comfortable against the metal again. He watched Eragon for a while before his eyes became heavy and he fell back into the recesses of sleep.

* * *

A bell woke Eragon in the morning since the sun could not. He moved to roll over but felt someone's grasp on him tighten slightly.

Murtagh shifted against the metal headboard, before he relaxed back to sleep, breathing gently.

The blonde mused running his fingers over the warriors. He moved closer kissing Murtagh's neck. He licked at the flesh lightly being pulled closer by the older boy.

Murtagh incoherently murmured something slowly opening his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair looking down at the Rider who was smirking at him.

Eragon moved off of Murtagh letting him get off of the bed, stretch and sit on the plush rug that carpeted the floor. "Eragon…are you okay now?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm better than before."

Murtagh nodded. "I see." He stretched again laying back onto the plush rug. He looked up at Eragon. "Then I'm glad you're better than before."

Eragon smiled climbing off of the bed. He straddled the older boy, leaning down to kiss him.

Murtagh reached up pulling Eragon down. He parted the boy's lips shoving his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Eragon moaned lightly, running his tongue along the older boy's. He inwardly grinned when he received a mewl of approval from the older boy.

Murtagh grew frustrated with his lack of control. He swung one leg over Eragon's thin hips flipping them over. He pushed harder against the blonde's lips pinning his hands above his head with one hand, with the other he slowly slid it up Eragon's chest.

Eragon pulled away allowing Murtagh to slip his shirt off throwing it behind him.

The dark-haired boy kissed Eragon's neck, listening to the blond gasp every time he bit down. He'd suck down lightly on where he would bite leaving a trail of red marks.

Eragon buried his fingers in Murtagh's soft tresses of hair.

Murtagh smirked, flashing his ivory teeth at Eragon. "Do you greet everyone this way in the morning? Or should I feel special?"

The blond smiled deviously. "I don't know. Do you want me to greet everyone else like this, or just you? I'd rather greet you only, Murtagh."

Murtagh got off of Eragon, pulling the blonde to his feet grabbing the boy's waist. "I guess I should give you special treatment, too, Eragon. If that's how it's going to work."

Eragon smirked being pushed back onto the bed. Before he could protest Murtagh had pulled his pants off throwing them with his shirt.

Murtagh smirked licking his lips. "Am I your first?"

Eragon blushed, "Yes." He looked away.

The older boy sniggered. "Eragon look at me."

Eragon turned back to look at Murtagh.

Murtagh put one hand over his heart in a loving gesture, "I feel even more special now." He pulled his shirt over his head tossing it over his shoulder towards the door. He leaned down, kissing Eragon who had been previously engaged in eyeing his scar.

~~PRONSSS~~ (Don't like it? scroll down till you see the ~~~ ~~~ again)  
The blonde pulled the other boy onto the bed, unhooking the belt on the older boy's pants.

Murtagh leaned over the blonde, pulling off his pants carefully. When they were off he tossed them behind him, and ground his hips against the blonde. "Just relax."

Eragon groaned closing his eyes slightly when Murtagh repeated the action. He bucked his hips upward.

Murtagh pushed Eragon's hips down forcefully, leaning over the blonde to kiss him before moving back down, lifting the boy's hips upward, and lifting them off of the bed. He positioned one of Eragon's legs over his shoulder.

Eragon gasped clenching the sheets feeling Murtagh lick the tip of his erection, teasing the slit with his tongue.

Murtagh inwardly smirked as Eragon moaned and whined with each tease. He felt the younger boy try to shift to move his hips but Murtagh didn't grant him that pleasure. He pulled away, pushing Eragon flush against the sheets.

The blonde protested at the loss of contact, shifting again against Murtagh's grip.

The older boy leaned down taking the head of Eragon's erection into his mouth, sucking hard on the torrid flesh.

Eragon's fingers tightened around the sheets. A low moan escaped his lips.

Murtagh pulled back some, licking the precum that dripped from the tip of Eragon's member. Without warning he took the younger boy in fully.

The blond threw his head back a strangled moan escaping his throat.

Murtagh ran his tongue along the underside of Eragon's shaft, sucking and nipping at the vein. When Eragon groaned he ran his teeth over the shaft, slowly drawing the most delicious sounds of impatience from Eragon.

Eragon whined when Murtagh moved away from his hot flesh.

Murtagh smirked at the response spreading Eragon's legs further apart, noting at how flexible the younger boy was. He trailed kisses along Eragon's inner thighs making sure to pay extra attention to the faint scars there **3**.

The dark-haired boy moved away from Eragon's legs, licking his entrance. He received an embarrassed groan which got louder when he pressed at the ring of muscle, making sure it was nice and moist before he continued.

The older boy brought his index and middle fingers to his mouth coating them with saliva, slowly sucking on the skin to prolong Eragon's wait.

Murtagh slowly pushed them past the tight ring of muscle He spread his fingers, pushing them in deeper, feeling Eragon tighten around them. He repeated the action, scissoring his fingers, the thrust of his fingers more demanding, until he heard Eragon sharply intake breath. He smirked rubbing that spot again, which rewarded him with a deep moan of enjoyment.

He pulled his fingers back, pushing them forward, hard. The blond under him writhed, moaning. He repeated the action several times, and at every pass of the blonde's prostate, Eragon was being pushed closer to orgasm.

Murtagh felt the Dragon Rider tense suddenly, pulling his fingers back at the response.

Eragon gasped at the loss of contact.

Murtagh waited for the younger boy to cool some before pulling the boy onto his lap. "Ready?" He waited for Eragon to nod, before spreading the younger boy's supple cheeks, lifting his hips.

Eragon grasped the older boy's shoulders.

Murtagh slowly pressed the head of his member against the tight ring of muscle, pushing past it. He gasped at the tight fit around his cock listening to Eragon groan at the intrusion.

Pushing in further he felt Eragon clench tightly around him. And at the same time, he knew Eragon was crying.

Eragon dug his nails into he older boy's back. His labored breaths were uneven and harsh.

Murtagh kissed the blonde quickly. "Eragon…y-you have…to…breathe acc-urately." He was having trouble speaking between his pants, the feeling of Eragon's tightness around him almost overwhelming.

He waited for the boy to slowly start breathing evenly again. He wasted no time when the boy relaxed some to thrust his hips upward, with much vigor. He stopped when he had buried himself to the hilt.

Eragon gasped trying to keep his breathing even. He followed the suit Murtagh had begun trying to take deep breaths. Too much time had passed for his liking when his breathing had slowed and he began thrusting against Murtagh.

Both boys gasped at the feeling of those thrusts.

The dark-haired boy groaned, grabbing Eragon's hips, pulling out of the boy. He then pushed the blonde back onto the mattress, pushing all the way back into him, hitting that spot.

Eragon threw his head back loud moans escaping his lips.

Murtagh was sure everyone in Tronjheim could hear. Let them hear, it would make things more and more exciting. He pushed against that spot again smirking at the moans of pleasure he elicited from the blonde.

The older boy leaned down slightly, thrusting rhythmically into the boy. He began thrusting deeper after a few long moments, and when he passed against that spot, it pushed Eragon closer and closer to the edge. He wasn't sure how much more the blonde could stand.

Murtagh became more daring. He pulled his cock back so that only the tip remained inside of Eragon, and then, he pushed deeply into the boy pressing up against his prostate

Eragon arched at the feeling. He felt he was close and began thrusting against Murtagh who'd broken his rhythm.

Murtagh sped up, pushing back hard against Eragon gasping at the feeling the thrusts induced. He inwardly growled at his lack of control once again. He grabbed the boy's hips with bruising force, holding him still.

Suddenly the blonde clenched down on him, loud almost strained moans pouring past his lips.

He couldn't take it. A burst of white spots clouded his vision, he couldn't see. He closed his eyes as he came hard, and he didn't stop thrusting until Eragon had milked him dry.  
~~~~PRONS END~~~~

Murtagh collapsed next to the blonde, breathing heavily. He didn't care if he fell asleep like this. Reaching over and getting the blanket was out of his way. He left it, forgotten on the floor.

Eragon waited until his breathing was normal to bother reaching over to pick up the blanket and throw it over them untidily.

Murtagh pulled the younger boy flush against him. "…Eragon."

The blonde made himself comfortable against the older boy. "Hm?"

The older boy mumbled slowly. "I love you too."

* * *

Eragon turned to Murtagh. Are you alright? His worried expression turned to a grim one. He was beyond worried. He was distressed and then some.

'I will live little one. My amour in the front has been crushed. My chest it hurts, and I'm… having trouble moving.' Saphira said grimly to her Rider.

'Can you get us to the dragonhold?' Eragon slowly explained Saphira's condition to Murtagh.

The blue dragon responded '…we will see.'

Murtagh nodded jumping off hurriedly when they reached the dragonhold. "Eragon, I will stay and help Saphira. I'll try to join you as soon as I can."

Eragon looked around for the Twins. They were not here like they said they would be.

Murtagh saw his lover's distress, growing impatient. "Don't worry about them. They'll be fine! Now go!" He looked back down, yanking on the crushed metal.

Eragon ran off jumping onto the giant slide that was located next to the endless staircase. He had no time to climb down from the dragonhold. When he reached the bottom, nearly ten minutes later, he was too dizzy to stand and felt like vomiting. His first attempt to stand had failed.

'Saphira! Durze is here!' Eragon held up Zar'roc panting heavily. He'd been stabbed between the ribs, but the mail had only been crushed some, knocking the air out of him.

Durze took the opportunity to push past Eragon's mind defenses. He began taking control of the boy's mind.

Eragon shook his head, "NO!" He was pushed backwards onto the ground. He grabbed Durze's sword arm.

The Shade tried to cut Eragon's hand but it was covered by black mail, causing the sword to slide off towards the ground.

"Tell me where Murtagh and your dragon are!" Durze glared at the boy, as he was kicked backwards, his sword nearly ripped from his grasp. He snarled angrily hitting Eragon back to the floor, hard across the face with his black shield.

Eragon tasted blood in his mouth. He rolled over, his neck throbbed. He could feel it bleeding. He grabbed the shield, which now lay next to him, throwing it as hard as he could at Durze, clipping him on the hip, despite the Shade's superior strength.

Durze stumbled, off guard, Zar'roc being thrust at his upper arm. A line of blood trailed down it.

Eragon quickly pushed down Durze's mind defenses. He was overwhelmed with a rush of images. He frantically tried to stop them. Durze as a child. The Shade, shunned and alone. Everyone thought of him as a monster. Eragon stumbled to his feet, struggling to seal his mind.

Durze charged at him. His expression was that of malice. He raised his sword in his blind rage.

Eragon's eyes widened. He hadn't enough time to react. There wasn't enough time to stop Durze.

The sword was dragged across his back towards his hip. It cut through the mail and flesh. Eragon screamed in pain as the force ripped through him. He stumbled, barely conscious.

He felt the hot blood rush out of him. He felt like this would be his fault again. The Varden would be destroyed. He fell back feeling hot tears run down his cheeks.

As Eragon looked up at the Isidar Mithrim **4** far above his wrecked body he saw a flash of light and the gem shattered. Large, exploded pieces fell from the sky towards him.

The shard in the center was spiraling downwards towards the ground. It was going head first…Saphira? On her back were Murtagh and the Twins, their palms glowing green. Saphira's jaws were wide open. From between them erupted a great flame.

Eragon suddenly felt powerful staring at her. He groped for Zar'roc, hands hitting the red blade. He barely sat up, launching the sword at the Shade. He held out his right hand forcing all he had left into one word. "Brisingr!"

The blood colored blade flew forward, flames lacing it. The force sent the blade spiraling through the air, straight through the Shade's heart.

Durze looked down, shocked that the boy could kill him. Blood seeped around the sword. An anguished scream erupted from his lips before he was torn apart, flesh burning off painfully. His body was burned apart. A dark mass of cloud was all that was left. The cloud split into three parts flying through the chamber's walls.

Eragon's last sight was of Murtagh jumping off of Saphira at least then feet in the air. She looked like she was going to crash straight into the ground. Then everything stopped, looking as if was hanging motionless in the air.

* * *

Eragon forced his eyes open at the commanding voice, finding himself on a long bed covered with soft blankets. Murtagh sat in a chair next to his bed, Angela was next to Murtagh in another chair.

Angela smiled lightly, "How do you feel?"

Eragon shrugged, "I'm unsure." His throat was dry and his voice cracked.

She nodded handing him a cup of cool mead, "Then rest Rider."

He gratefully took the mead, drinking it all. When he was finished he looked to the older boy, he was bandaged. "…I'm sorry."

Angela smiled leaving the room. She glanced back quickly before shutting the door behind her.

Murtagh smiled, caringly grasping one of Eragon's hands in his own.

Eragon pushed himself up, struggling to sit up, sharp pains panging across his back. "Shit." He cursed quietly.

Murtagh grasped Eragon lightly helping him into a sitting position. "Eragon, you shouldn't be moving."

He nodded, "I know." He sighed. "I just…Saphira." He stopped for a moment his mind wandering over the white figure who had helped him but let it go trying to force himself out of bed once again.

Murtagh inwardly sighed, his mind weighing his options. "Okay, okay. Just stop moving. I'll take you to see her. Please…I don't want you to get hurt again…"

Eragon nodded waiting for Murtagh to help him from the bed, carrying him out of the room where Saphira was standing. Her body was too large to fit into the room.

The large blue dragon eyed her Rider. 'You are up little one. Are you well?'

Eragon nodded. 'I'm fine enough. You breathed fire! I saw you!'

Saphira spread her wings proudly, turning her head upward slightly. 'Yes.'

Murtagh put the blonde down in front of Saphira supporting the boy with an arm around his waist.

Saphira leaned down, her large blue nose touching his neck lightly. She snorted eyeing Murtagh. She leaned forward some staring directly into Murtagh's eyes.

Surprised, Murtagh's eyes not only widened but he moved to back up realizing he was still holding Eragon. 'Is he suitable?'

Eragon ran his fingers over Saphira's nose gently. 'Is he suitable…for me?'

Saphira impatiently snorted. 'Is he your mate?'

Eragon chuckled. 'Something like that.' He looked over to Murtagh who was bewildered beyond belief. "Murtagh…"

Murtagh looked to his lover. "…She looks like she wants to kill me." He was now terribly confused.

Eragon smirked. "She's just over-protective." His muscles were starting to ache. "Let's go back."

Saphira eased up moving away from the boys. 'I will wait out here for you little one.' She looked back to Murtagh and almost seemed to sneer; giving him a look an over-protective mother would to a kid who has just taunted her child.

Murtagh helped his lover back into the room, laying him gently onto the bed.

Murtagh looked down not wanting to rush the injured boy. "Eragon…I'm glad you're okay."

The blonde smirked. "I didn't mean to worry you."

The older boy looked up. "Don't you ever leave me like that? I don't think I could stand to lose you, Eragon. I couldn't stand to see you die. You already have a huge battle scar. I don't want to see you get another. It was painful; your healing is and will be taxing."

Eragon smiled lightly pulling the older boy forward. "I'll try to keep that a promise."

Murtagh nodded, pressing his lips against the blonde's. Now it was his turn to cry.

* * *

A/N:

1-A warden of the Rider seeks passage. Page 373

2-I love it when they cry. Bwhahahahahaha. Lol.

3- If you've read the book(s), I'm sorry if you haven't, spoiler warning here. If you have read the book(s) as I have : Only the first one ANYWAY! In the book Eragon rides on Saphira's back bare. The scales on her neck cut up his legs terribly. It was so bad he had trouble walking for a while. Ha-ha that one was probably Murtagh's fault.

4-It means Star Sapphire. It's so large that it's on the floor of the dragonhold. It's just some giant sapphire in Tronjheim that is like part of the ceiling.

Yay it's over. Tell me what you people think. I know what I think. Ahahaha: Love you all review please. I'm working on a bonus chapter. It's not offical, but I'm trying. Maybe something about Eragon being crazy. That was a spoiler too. Shh. Don't tell.


End file.
